Christening Chaos
by BabbleBaby
Summary: Is there such a thing as an elopement for a Christening? Nathan and Haley are starting to wish they knew. It’s time for Jamie’s big day - bring on the dysfunctional James-Scott family!
1. One

**Title:**Christening Chaos (1/5)

**Rating:**T/3 (For language, and sexual tones)

**Summary:**Is there such a thing as an elopement for a Christening? Nathan and Haley are starting to wish they knew. It's time for Jamie's big day - bring on the dysfunction James-Scott family!

**Authors Note:**I know, I know the last thing I should be doing is posting something else, but this is a well over due birthday fic for two of my favourite people **Andie** , and **Diane** (ParadiseBlue). They are both people who I know whenever I talk to them will cheer up my day, and I appreciate them so much and hope this gives them a little insight into that! Love you girls!

Thank you to the girls who helped me with this fic, and the wonderful **Becky** for beta-ing for me.

* * *

Stopping mid fold, Haley's ears perked up, listening intently to the silence that echoed around the big house. Was that the wind, or a whimper? Picking up the baby monitor, she smiled at the little light that blinked in time with her son's breathing, almost never fearful but always eased by the sight of it, before holding it to her ear.

"Crap, I didn't wake him did I?" Startled, the young mother spun around before flinging herself into the arms of the man who'd spoken, his arms easily wrapping around her waist and holding her body up to his. "I tried to be quiet 'cause I know it's naptime..."

"Just kiss me hello you goof!" She smiled against his lips, once again familiarising herself with his taste. They'd only been apart five days, but when you kissed as often as they did….hello, goodbye, good morning, goodnight, good luck, I'm sorry, just 'cause I love you... it felt like forever. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too, baby." He let her down and smiled as her small hand came up and stroked at his ear. "How's the boy?"

"Asleep, where he'll hopefully stay long enough for me to finish this laundry...and show his daddy how much I've missed him." She grinned flirtingly and he smirked in response.

"Oh really?" She untangled herself from his embrace and went back to the counter where she'd been folding their clothes.

The Gilmore basketball team had surprised everyone and were already moving steadily up in the ranks, resulting in their being invited to participate in a holiday tournament. The only downside had been that it was across country, and the 3-day tournament had meant nearly a week apart for the small family. The whole ride back Nathan had listened to his team mates talking about the parties they were looking forward to, the old girlfriends they were going to hook up with when they went home for the holidays, or the gifts they were looking forward to receiving, while he was just hoping they'd make good time so that he'd be able to spend some time with his wife and son before they were inundated with family and friends. Months of planning and trying to coordinate schedules and finally they were making good on those godparent positions they'd promised (the one that Lucas had been hounding them to make official every day since), and christening Jamie over their Christmas break.

Looking over at his wife as she went back to sorting through their clothes, he could tell she was drained. Her smile didn't quite make her eyes shine, and despite the fact he knew she was as glad to see him as he was her, she'd shaken off his embrace much faster than normal, and was sighing tiredly as she placed Jamie's tiny footsie pyjama's into the basket next to her. She wanted the whole event to go off without a hitch, something that was likely to be a near impossible task when putting all their family and friends in the same room. He knew she'd been staying up late every day that week, putting Jamie to bed and then cracking the books studying for her finals, before studying the plans for the christening. She'd broken his heart when she'd rang to say they'd arrived safe, he could hear how tired she was, and her voice had cracked as she'd let slip that she wasn't sure how she'd done on her exam because Jamie hadn't stopped crying the night before. He hated being away from his family, but especially when he wasn't there to comfort them when they cried. He just hoped that it'd pay off for them all in the end.

Needing to feel her in his arms as much as he knew she needed the comfort herself, he moved across the room and walked up behind her. Placing his strong arms around her waist and pushing her ponytail of long blonde curls out of the way, he nestled his head on the soft shoulder of her hooded sweatshirt, "How about we leave the laundry 'til later and you show daddy how much you missed him now."

Closing her eyes, she savoured the feel of him surrounding her but willed herself not respond to the warm heat that spread inside whenever he touched her. She had so much to do, so many things to get right before people began to arrive, and as much as she wanted to use nap time as they had numerous times before, acting out their love in the way that had created the child in the next room, she had so much to do, and so little time to do it. Doing her husband would have to wait.

"We can't." She giggled as he tugged playfully on the strings of her sweatshirt.

"Oh, we can. We have many, many times before." She jumped at the feel of his hands, still cold from the December air, as they dipped beneath the hem of her sweatshirt, bypassing the tank top she wore beneath to play across the flat plane of her stomach.

"Nathan!"

"C'mooonnn..." he kissed her softly behind her ear, enjoying the way she shivered against him and shut her eyes, knowing it would weaken her resistance as it had for almost 2 years now.

"We can't," Summoning all the restraint she could muster, Haley tore herself away from him, "We really can't. You have to pick up your grandparents..."

"Not for two hours." He smirked, reaching for her, but she took a step back.

"And Jamie..."

He broke her sentence off and stepped toward her again, a playful glint in his eye as she backed further into the counter. "Has at least half an hour left of naptime..."

"And I have to get this finished before he wakes up, Nathan!" She snapped, the playfulness done as she turned back to her chore. She wanted so badly to just let go and do what they both wanted, just relax and be happy her husband was back with her, and they were both on Christmas break, but there was just too much to do to act like teenagers today…even if their birth certificates dictated them to be so.

"Fine, at least let me help." He gave in, knowing not to push any further. His wife was a perfectionist, a planner, and he knew he'd only pay later for taking her attention off her task now. Besides, later, with a house of willing babysitters ready to dote on their baby boy, was a very enticing prospect.

"So not going to turn you down on that one." She laughed, relived they weren't going to have an argument moments after he'd walked through the door.

"But you'll turn me down for sex." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Postpone, not turn down." She winked at him, and pushed a basket of unsorted clothes in his direction. She thought how crazy it was, the calm he brought her just by being in the same room. She really had missed him while he was away playing. Sure Jamie, and classes, and coming back to Tree Hill to prepare everything had kept her busy, but even when she was rushed off her feet, she always had time to miss him.

"I'll hold you to it."

"Or you could just hold me." She teased, and sent him a seductive smile he knew well before giggling and going back to the task at hand. Maybe they could just be very adult teenagers. "I know we spoke about it on the phone already, but tell me about your games."

She loved the way his whole face lit up when he spoke about basketball. She felt as if she was watching him come alive in front of her. He lived for the game and she was so happy they'd found a way for him to play after high school, even if it did mean time apart now and then.

"How about we talk about these instead." He let out a low whistle as he lifted up a pair of red, lacy, barely-there underwear and smirked, "These have got to be new because I'd remember these."

He expected her to playfully say that he wasn't supposed to see those until later, or that she'd been in a festive mood when she went shopping, but instead she laughed, a deep-bellied, body-shaking laugh, shaking her head as she gripped onto the counter. "Honey..."

"Hales?" He asked confused as she breathed deeply attempting to compose herself.

"Those aren't mine."

"What?" His forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What do you mean they're not yours? We're doing our laundry here..."

"Baby, think about where we are. Whose house we're in. Who may have had a load of unwashed clothes in the laundry that I threw in with ours...."

She watched as it all registered in his mind, his skin paling, the garment falling from his fingers, his mouth hung open. They were his mother's! He'd just lustfully imagined his wife in his mother's underwear. "I'm going to be sick!"

"Just don't wake the baby!" She laughed even harder when he actually left the room making for the downstairs bathroom.

He came back seconds later, obviously the urge to vomit having passed, and he scowled, looking like a scolded child, as he sat down on one of the bar stools and nervously reached back into the clothes. "I can't believe you let me handle my mom's...things..."

"They were clean." She teased, peels of laughter once again leaving her lips as he only glared, looking at her and then at the two baskets on the table, swiftly switching hers for his.

"This one better be all ours." She shrugged, knowing that his was mostly filled with Jamie's things, maybe one or two of their own, but Deb's had mostly been darks, and anything that might be in there wouldn't be scarring, but enjoyed watching him squirm. She knew there weren't many boys their age who would spend the first day of their winter break folding laundry with their wives. Of course, there was the fact that most college freshman didn't have wives....

"I thought Lucas would come back with you."

"He decided to go straight home. Said they were thinking of going to the grave before Grandma and Grandpa got into town."

"I'm still worried about that one." She sighed, a sad smile gracing her lips as she looked over at her husband. "I mean Karen says she's fine with them, and that they've been to see Lily and things have gone well, but Lucas said it was really awkward. Your Grandma just spoke about Keith constantly, nervously, and your Grandpa barely said a word."

"We couldn't not invite them Hales." He pointed out the conclusion they'd come to when debating whether or not to invite his grandparents. Karen was as much Jamie's family as Mae and Royal were, and they hadn't wanted to make her uncomfortable by having them there, but when they'd questioned the older woman she'd insisted they weren't only Jamie's great grandparents, but Lily's grandparents too, and they had every right to be there. Karen Roe's gracefulness bordered on masochism sometimes, and he often wondered if it was from her and not her own parents that Haley picked up that trait.

"I know, and I really do want them there." The blonde implored, smiling across at him, hesitance still clear in her eyes. It had been a much discussed, many opinions weighed in decision as to who could come and who couldn't, and she prayed that as her son got older, family gatherings would be easier to arrange, and he wouldn't have to be subjected to it all once he was old enough to understand what was going on. "The past few months must have been so terrible for them but they've been wonderful to us. Coming to see Jamie, and sending us things for him, and your Grandma's always calling to check in, and offer support, but Karen's like a second mom to me and the idea that she'd feel uncomfortable, or out of place, or pushed out of my child's christening... I just couldn't bear it."

"She won't." He promised, forgetting the laundry to walk across and once again bring her into his arms. "It's Jamie's day. Your day. And if anyone is stupid enough to make it about anything else, they'll..."

She stopped him mid-threat, twisting around to pop a soft kiss on his lips, warmed, but a little worried by the sentiment. If they could just get through one family gathering without blood shed it'd be a miracle, and if anyone deserved it, it was her baby. "Your day too,"

"Hmm?" He murmured, kissing her forehead as she looked up at him, enjoying the familiar feel of her body against his.

"It's Jamie's day, and it's our day." She pointed out, closing her eyes and letting him once again calm away her stresses. "You played a part in his creation too, remember."

"Oh," He pulled back, racking his eyes leeringly over her form, causing her to good naturedly roll her eyes in response. "I remember, but just in case, I think you should take me upstairs and remind me. Ya know, just to be sure."

"Nathan!" She moved away from him, pairing up socks with a new found gusto, both exasperated and flattered by his insistence. It wasn't that they hadn't gone 5 days without making love before, but the complete lack of physical contact made it feel so much longer. She felt that too and couldn't fault his trying but, as was becoming her mantra of late, there was so much to do, and so little time to do it. "We have to do this. We have one of the busiest weekends we will ever know starting in a matter of hours, a house full of people to feed and entertain and take care of, not to mention a six month old who's partial to our attention once in a while. And I think it would go a lot smoother if we could concentrate on making sure we can find a pair of socks rather than acting on the fact that you're horny!"

"Um, hi guys." Deb perked up, walking into the room a half-awake Jamie attached to her hip. "I was walking past the room just as he was stirring and I couldn't stop myself having a cuddle."

"You're worried," Nathan pointed out, taking the baby from his mom's arms and smiling to himself as the sleepy child buried his head into his daddy's shoulder. He breathed in deeply, welcoming the familiar scent of his son as Haley blushed over having used the word horny in front of her mother-in-law. "Whenever you're worried or anxious about something you go into organisation mode."

"I'm just going to..." The elder woman spoke up, realising she'd step right into the middle of some kind of couples moment, an uncomfortable position she'd been in a few times before when her son and his wife had moved back in with her. She could let it lead her to self-pity that her teenage son was the one with the functioning marriage in their home, or she could take her chubby cheeked grandson for a walk and focus on him instead. "...take Jamie for a walk."

He didn't really want to put the baby into his mom's outstretched arms. He'd been hoping that once Jamie woke up he'd get some time with his son before the child was inevitably snatched up by and passed around to the various family members who were due to arrive over the next couple days. But then he was also planning on getting some from his wife before the baby woke up, so it was clear his plans wouldn't be going as he'd hoped. "Yeah, that's fine, Mom. Just don't be too long okay?"

"Just around the block a couple of times. I want to him show him off to the neighbours." The blonde woman grinned as she took her grandchild into her arms and bounced him lightly, tweaking his nose until he let out a joyful giggle that made all three adults smile and look at him with adoration. "His pictures just don't do him justice and he's grown so much since he was last here."

He watched silently as Haley continued to sort and fold and Deb strapped Jamie into his stroller, waiting for the sound of the heavy wood door shutting in its frame before he walked over to his wife and turned her away from the counter. "You need to relax."

"I'm fine." She tried to convey an air of ease and not the anxiety that had been building up inside of her as she ticked off the days in the calendar. Could she be faulted for wanting her child to have the perfect christening day? Well, maybe, when you consider the family she chose to marry into, she should have known the prospects of such were limited.

"You're lying." He smiled reassuringly, pushing a strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. "But, I promise, it's all going to be okay. We're going to have a great weekend with our family and friends and Luke's finally going to stop bugging us about making him godfather, and then we're going to have a great winter break, and the boy's Christmas is going to be awesome. Know how I know that?"

Haley shook her head no. He'd been home no time at all and already his touch had taken the edge off her nerves more than once. She didn't know how she'd survived this past week without it. Jamie, finals, work, planning the christening, packing to come home…She'd been so distracted by the million and one things she had to do she hadn't realised she'd been stretched so far she could snap, until now, as she listened to her husband's reassurance and let her cheek fall into his palm, relishing in his touch. She dreaded to think what her life would be like left to her own type A devices without her husband to keep her grounded, and coax her into letting loose once in a while.

"Because I know you, and I know you've been lying awake at night making fun of yourself for not being able to sleep alone anymore just like I have, but instead of running basketball stats you've been planning every possible last detail of this weekend." He wrapped his arms around her waist and crouched down a little so he could look her in the eye. "I would bet that sex you promised me on the fact you know everyone's flight numbers by heart, that you've map quested at least three routes to the airport and back, and printed off directions for everybody to get from the church to Tric, even though almost all the guests are born and raised from Tree Hill so they know exactly where to go, and that you've bought extra socks for Jamie, just in case, even though his little feet won't hit the ground."

"We just can't account for our crazy families, so I need to be sure of everything I can be." She explained, biting on her lip nervously as he looked on adoringly, straightened up to his full height but leaving his arms securely wrapped around her.

"I know."

"I'm sorry I've been so snappy," She laid her head against his chest, "It wasn't how I wanted to greet you at all. I'm just tired."

"You want to take a nap before I have to go to the airport?" He could practically feel her falling asleep against him, and if they were going to survive their - as she'd pointed out, very crazy families, they'd all need to be well rested. "Just a nap, I promise! Scout's honour."

"You were never a boy scout, mister," She laughed, and he felt his chest shake along with her. Well he definitely wouldn't be opposed to more than a nap, but she really did seem to need some sleep. "And we've never taken a 'just nap' in all the time I've known you. Even when Jamie was weeks old and we were exhausted from being up all night I'd wake up with your hand on my boob."

"Well," He slipped the hand that had been on her waist up her side and grazed it across her breast, "They are magnificent boobs."

"Oh shut up" she flicked his hand away from her and pulled away from him slightly so she could look up at him. "And keep your hands to yourself. Your mom could come back any minute."

"Oh please, Hales, you know as well as I do she's not past next door yet. Our son's good looking, takes after his dad, it's going to take a while to show him off."

"Alright Mr. Ego, while I can't deny he's a cutie, I'm still not okay with you getting handsy in your mother's kitchen." She rolled her eyes as he shrugged, clearly not seeing any problem with it.

"You didn't have any problem with me getting a lot more than handsy with you against this very counter a few months ago." He teased her, enjoying the flush that tinged her skin, a physical show of the mixture of embarrassment and lust she felt at the memory, his own temperature spiking at the thought.

"I was pregnant, and my hormones were all over the place," She defended, her eyes darting towards the doorway, paranoid Deb would magically appear again. "Besides, I also made that dent in the wall throwing a plate at your head, I think maybe even that very same day, and I wouldn't do that now either!"

"I'm sure you sometimes feel like it."

"Well," She said, hoping to stop his thoughts trailing down a self-depreciating path, "Maybe some days I feel like having you in the kitchen too but..."

"Oh really?"

"Maybe." She shrugged coyly, and he shook his head.

"You can act coy Haley James, but I know you better."

"Yeah," She laughed. "You made me this way."

"You love it."

"I love you, and I've missed you and I think you should get down here and kiss me hello properly." She stood up on her tip toes and got a tight hold on his collar, pulling him down to meet hers.

"I thought I already kissed you hello." His breath tickled her lips as she let out a frustrated moan when he wouldn't kiss her back, but his faux resistance fell away quickly when she sucked his lower lip between hers and nibbled on it lightly.

"No, that's how you say hello." She said when they pulled apart moments later, both grinning.

"Hello?" Lucas called, unnerved as he pushed open the door to the Scott manor. Even though, in their conversation earlier, Haley had told him to just come on in when he got there, it still felt wrong for him to walk inside this house without announcement. For so many years his body had chilled at the sight of the place and it seemed unnatural, even in the short time he lived there, to just stroll right in.

"We're in here!" Haley called from the living room, Jamie's baby babbling calling out after her causing the blonde man to smile and immediately feel at home. He'd missed that kid. Over the past few months he'd been questioned so many times on why he'd chosen to shack up with his brother, best friend, and their child instead of living in a dorm or with some other less tied down students. He knew it was a strange position for a college freshman to chose to put themselves in, and although when it was 4am and the baby was screaming the house down he may sometimes think otherwise, he'd never regretted his decision. It was hard enough being away from his sister and missing out on seeing her grow up. He couldn't imagine missing out on those moments with Jamie too.

"Hey," Nathan nodded a greeting at his brother as he dangled his child up above him, making silly faces that caused the baby to shriek with laughter.

Standing up from the sofa, Haley walked across the room and hugged her best friend, her eyes taking a few moments to turn from the picture her husband and child made. She never would have thought she could love Nathan more than she did the day she married him, or when they renewed their vows for all their family and friends to see, but watching him with their son these past few months, she'd fallen in love with him all over again. A deeper, stronger love that would have scared her had it not made her feel completely and utterly content. "How are Karen and Lily?"

"Gee, nice greeting Hales. I've missed you too." Lucas teased as he let go of Haley and wrangled Jamie from his dad's arms, sitting down and bouncing him on his knee.

"I spoke to you an hour ago!" She poked her tongue out and sat on the arm of the chair her husband had moved into, leaning into his touch as he hooked his arm around her waist and played with the loop on her jeans.

"And you saw them yesterday!" He gave an exaggerated mock pout that the baby seemed to find hilarious even as his mother rolled her eyes.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry Luke, I've just missed you terribly, I don't know how I coped without seeing you these past few days!" Nathan watched on amused as his wife laid a hand on her heart, pretending to be overcome with emotion. They were the two biggest dorks he'd ever met. "I apologise for thinking you were the same as you were when we spoke. Did something amazing happen between your shower and the drive over here?"

"And if it happened in the shower, man, we don't want to know about it."

The girl's face crumpled and she gagged a little at the insinuation, smacking her husband in the shoulder. "Eww, Nathan!"

"What?" The brunette male's signature smirk graced his lips as he teased. "He's getting laid tomorrow for the first time in weeks. I'm sure he needs to..."

"Shut up!" Haley let out a squeal as she was pulled down into his lap. Prepared for her assault this time, he'd put his quick reflexes into action and stopped her small hands from colliding with his shoulder, pining her arms to her side, enjoying the way she wriggled against him as she tried to get free. Squeals turned into flirty laughter as he murmured his appreciation in her ear and laid a kiss on her neck.

"Your Mom and Dad really need to stop." The baby laughed at his uncle, and pushed two fingers into his mouth. "I think that means he agrees, guys."

Nuzzling his neck into his wife's blonde curls for a moment, Nathan glared at his brother over her shoulder, "I think that means he thinks his Uncle needs to stop being such a co-"

"Nathan Scott if you curse in front of your son, Lucas won't need to be anything of the sort!" Brown eyes narrowed in warning, she climbed out of his lap, stalked across the room, and sat beside Lucas.

"I wasn't going to say it!" The young dad would have sworn even the baby looked toward him with disbelief. Okay, so maybe he was going to say it. He liked to think he was a hands on dad, who always had his son on his mind, and was always aware of him, but sometimes the 18 year old in him took over and he'd say something he shouldn't, or forget his son was quickly becoming more than the little helpless baby he loved so much. He thanked God every day for his wife, who was aware of all those things that escaped him, like the fact that Jamie was taking in everything, and that even the little things they did or said in front of their child would shape the person he was going to become. Without her by his side the fear he felt over it all would completely overwhelm the excitement. "He's fine."

"Whatever, I think someone's diaper needs changing." Standing up she took her baby who had stopped laughing and was letting out the occasional whine as his mom glared across at his dad, into her arms and patted his behind, "C'mon big bum, let's get you cleaned up."

"Get's it from his Mom." Nathan quipped, hoping to diffuse the tension that was now palatable in the room. Haley had relaxed so much over the past couple of hours as they'd played and laughed as a family, Jamie lapping up all the attention from both his parents together, a rarity for the busy family. It often felt like they were passing Jamie around like a baton in a relay race as they left for class or work or basketball. Even with the godsend that was Lucas living with them, and Whitey down the street, time where they could all be together was hard to come by. "Aw, c'mon Hales, you know I love your butt!"

"Too much information." Lucas cringed, shaking his head internally at the hole his brother was digging himself into. One drunken night Nathan had, much to the blonde's chagrin, admitted an angry Haley turned him on, but if that was the route his brother was taking right now he was a bigger fool that he thought. Even he could see the only contact Nathan would be getting from Haley if he kept on down this route was a smack.

"You know what, Nathan? I think you should go pick up your grandparents before you say something else stupid." Never looking at anyone but the baby she walked out of the room. As if she didn't have enough to worry about, Nathan had decided it was appropriate to put his comedian hat on.

"I don't know why you're accusing me. You're your own cockblocker." Lucas threw a stuffed bear that was on the couch next to him at his brother's head. "Idiot."

"I forgot. She normally wouldn't react like that!"

"You said yourself she's been stressing like crazy. You know Haley. When she gets like that she can't take a joke."

"Try and cheer her up while I'm gone will you?" The younger brother asked, standing up and scanning the floor for his keys he'd let the baby play with earlier.

"Yeah, of course. You off to get your grandparents?" Ironically the older Scott would say that his relationship with his paternal grandparents had gotten better since Dan's incarceration, but Haley was still more inclined to call Mae Grandma than he was. The older Scott's had been to visit Lily as often as they had Jamie, and Lucas tagged along on the trip from Gilmore to Tree Hill not wanting his mom to have to deal with them alone, and had in turn gotten to know them better, but he'd never think of them the way he did his mom's parents, and he occasionally found himself unable to separate the fact that they were people who had raised the man who took Keith away from them all, even if they had raised Keith as well.

"Yeah, and I need to leave now. Royal would never let me hear the end of it if I didn't get there on time, and I promised Hales I'd help make this weekend go smoothly so..."

"You'd better go. I'll see if I can cheer up our girl."

"Thanks man. Will you be here when I get back?"

"Probably. I haven't seen Lydia and Jimmy in forever, and I think my mom's sick of me already."

Laughing, Nathan nodded, "Alright then, I'll see you later."

"Are you leaving?" Haley asked, her foot hitting the last step as Nathan left the living room.

"Yeah, if I wait any longer I'll probably end up in traffic." Nodding, she crossed her arms under her breasts, holding her body stiffly.

"I'm sorry, Hales." He apologised sincerely. The last thing he wanted to do was make things harder for her. The last thing he wanted was for her to look back on the weekend and remember him making things harder than they'd needed to be, instead of the good time he wanted her to remember.

"No, I'm sorry," She protested, playing with her hands as she thought about how she regretted takings things out on him. It wasn't a pattern she wanted to fall into, especially as she knew the harder times were still to come. "I'm all over the place and I'm taking it out on you."

"C'mere." He pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "It's going to be fine, and you're right, I shouldn't swear in front of the baby."

"No, you shouldn't." She extended up onto her tiptoes to kiss his lips. "Go. Drive safe."

"Where's J-Luke?" Lucas asked as Haley walked into the living room moments later, and stopped flicking through the TV channels.

She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "He crashed out as soon as I put him on the changing table."

"And you let him sleep off schedule!" With their busy lives, Haley always insisted on Jamie sticking to the schedule she'd worked hard to get the baby on as soon as possible, trying her best to make sure her son ate, and slept at the same time every day.

"Oh shut up! He woke up from his nap early, and anyway by the time my parents are done with him he'll have no trouble sleeping tonight."

"That is true. Are you excited for them to get here?"

Grinning Haley turned and sat so she was facing him, "So excited."

"When are they meant to arrive?" He asked, knowing it must be sometime soon. The James' were his second family, and he'd eagerly accepted Haley's invitation to be there when they arrived.

"Anytime now. They picked up JJ and Taylor on their way. Do you know this'll be the first time JJ even see's Jamie?"

"Really?" Considering he'd spent every day for the better part of the last 6months with them he did know that to be true, but he still found it hard to believe. He loved being an uncle to Jamie, and took the responsibility seriously. He knew it hurt Haley that her own brothers didn't feel the same way. "Well, his loss. He'll realise that when he sees him."

"Yeah," She was grateful for her friend's attempts at placating her, and it wasn't even like what he was saying was a lie. She'd be lying if she wasn't hoping once her family fell in love with her baby it would make them come by more often. So far she wasn't doing too well with her promise to let the past be the past and focus on the present for the weekend.

"So, how did you like Mulhern's final?" Lucas changed the subject, best friend radar letting him know she was thinking too much. That, and he could see the cogs in her brain turning rapidly.

"Oh god, it was awful!"

"Well, I did offer to text you the questions when I took it before we left." He joked. The basketball team had been allowed to take their exams early, the school more than eager to accommodate their suddenly winning team.

"Lucas Scott I am not a cheat!" She balled her fist up and punched his arm.

"Ow, damn you're violent today!"

"Shut up." Her scowl quickly formed into a grin when the rumbling sounds of tires on gravel could be heard and, before she'd even made it to the door, loud voices could be heard despite the shut window and heavy oak door. She grinned eagerly over her shoulder at Lucas as she eagerly clamoured from the sofa, almost knocking over Deb who was making her own way to the door as she ran and flung it open. "Mommy!"


	2. Two

**Surprised? Yeah I am too. TRUST ME! I thought I was done with OTH fanfiction, I'd pretty much come to terms with the fact that my stories were going to be left unfinished and had considered deleting my profiles. Yet here I am with an offering for you, which I hope doesn't show my out of practice-ness too much. I'm not sure it's exactly where I was initially going with the story but I hope you enjoy it anyway, and now I have a bit restored faith in myself I'm hoping that I've broken some kind of damn with this! So please, read, enjoy, be honest but gentle I'm a bit rusty, and um, what else.. Oh! Happy New Year! :D**

**Thanks to Lori for betaing and to all my girlies for having more faith in me than I even did!**

His hand gripped tightly on to the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white as he listened to his grandfather rattle off Duke's stats for the first semester, comparing the talent on the team to that of Gilmores, and making thinly veiled snide comments about big fishes in small ponds, vs big fishes in big ponds. If he'd ever doubted, it never took long for Royal to show him just where Dan got his charming personality whenever he visited. It wasn't like Nathan didn't already know everything he was being told, anyway. He'd be lying if he said despite how well his new team was doing, despite how happy he was living with his wife, baby son, and even his brother for the first time in his life, he didn't sometimes wonder how things might be for them if he hadn't been as stupid as to let Daunte push him into betraying the one thing in his life that had always been true to him, the one that that had kept him going before Haley came into his life, and even during the times Haley hadn't been there. There were times, when Lucas was locked away pining after Peyton, and Haley was working or studying out of the apartment late, and Jamie was fast asleep that he couldn't help but look up information on the team he should have been playing on, the dream he'd been so close to making a reality, but then Jamie would cry, and amongst the disgruntled groan he made as he pushed himself up of the counter there was a small smile, a smile that spoke of the dream was living now, and how everything was good as long as his family were by his side.

"Oh could we please table the basketball talk for another time?" Mae chastised her husband as she leaned over in her seat to catch her grandson's eye in the rear view mirror. "There will be plenty of time for that on this trip. We've only just arrived, and first of all I'd love to hear about the little man who we're here to honour. How is my beautiful great grandson?"

"Beautiful" Nathan agreed, instantly calmed at the mention of his son, and laughing to himself a little at the fact that he'd so pride fully call his son beautiful, a word that he'd often guffawed at Haley over when she'd tried to use it describe him. Beautiful wasn't exactly a manly word, but it was definitely apt to describe his baby boy. "He's started sitting up by himself, and I'm sure he's about to start crawling, although Haley thinks it'll be a few weeks yet, I just have a feeling..."

"Well Daddy's intuition can be very strong, Nathan, I wouldn't be surprised if you were right." The proud grandmother smiled on.

"Na, it's the mothers that have the intuition; if the Mrs. is saying he'll be a few weeks. He'll be a few weeks. They're always right, son, you'd do well to remember that one."

"Well I think you just went against your own advice there darling, because you've just contradicted me there." There was a twinkle in his Grandmothers eye as she teased his Grandpa that Nathan couldn't help but smile at. He'd never noticed it before, and maybe it was maturity that fatherhood had brought about him, but they really were in love, and his childish presumptions that Mae stayed with Royal despite his faults because she was intimidated were obviously far from wrong. The older man sat next to him transformed before his eyes as he looked back at his wife, and Nathan wondered if this what people were talking about when they said sometimes they didn't recognise him when he was with his family. "Now, I know Haley turned down my offer when we spoke last week but brought the christening gown with me anyway in the hopes I might be able to persuade her to change her mind. I'd so love to see my first great grandchild wear the same gown you and my boys wore."

Nathan shifted uncomfortably in the seat "Um, I think she's pretty set on Jamie wearing the James' gown, Grandma."

"Shame." The older woman sighed, shaking her head and although Nathan knew it wouldn't be the end of it he hoped he was wrong. He'd promised Haley he'd make this weekend go over smoothly, and truth be told the Scott's gown had been in the running for a while, until he himself had brought up the fact that he didn't like the idea of his son's soul being saved wearing the same thing Dan had worn while he was renounced of all his forefathers sins. He hadn't cared to begin with but after having so sit though the mandatory sermons, and classes the church had insisted upon for them to get their child baptised there even his less than religious self thought that it wouldn't be the best omen for Jamie's future. "She's a good girl though, I'm sure if I just explain to her..."

"Grandma, really. I think she's made up her mind." His tone was slightly harsher than intended but he wanted to do his best to keep his promise to Haley, and he really didn't like the idea of people thinking they could sway Haley's good nature into making Jamie's christening more about them than it was her. Like he'd said to her earlier, it was her and Jamie's day, and he wasn't going to let anyone forget that.

"Watch your tone boy." Royal muttered, shaking his head at his Grandson who just glanced over with a somewhat apologetic look before reaching for the radio dial and switching on to Sports Talk radio. The basketball talk his grandmother had hoped to postpone filling the car. Despite all its problems it was still the biggest olive branch any Scott knew how to offer.

"Oh Haley he's just gorgeous!" Lydia crooned again, how many times Haley had lost count but never tired of her hearing. She worried, like she had about many things over the year, that being the youngest of so many would mean when it came her turn to do thinks her parents would be bored, but her Mom hadn't let anyone else even have a chance to hold Jamie since they arrived a little over an hour ago and seemed perfectly content to talk baby talk to her newest grandchild and ignore everyone else in the room. "Yes, yes you are. Grandma's going to just eat you all up! Yes she is."

"I think we've lost your Mother to baby fever once again, Bob." Jimmy said, wrapping his arm around his youngest daughter as she snuggled into his side, content to just watch her Mom and sister coo and play with her child across the room. Her smile faltered a little as out of the corner of her eye as she caught Lucas and JJ talking and laughing. Other than a hug hello, and a 'not bad' as he glanced over their mom's shoulder at the child JJ seemed completely uninterested in the nephew he'd never met before, he'd spent the whole time since he'd arrived hanging out with Lucas and fear crept up in Haley's stomach. He'd been quite vocal about his disapproval of Haley's young start on marriage and parenthood, and although he'd never said so directly to her it hadn't taken long for someone else to pass the message of his disapproval on. She'd thought that turning up for Jamie's christening, in the way he hadn't for her vowel renewal the previous year had meant he was over it, she hoped that hope hadn't been misplaced. "Although he looks just like you did, sweetheart, so we can't really blame her."

"Oh, I don't know." Taylor piped up, that smirk that always made Haley's hair stand on end spreading across her lips. "I think he kinda looks like Lucas."

The blonde uncles head snapped up, his conversation with Haley's brother stopping instantly as he glared at the girl crouched down beside his nephew. He didn't get why people always said that. Lots of babies were fair and Haley sported her own naturally blonde locks. Besides he and Nathan were brothers for God's sake of course they had similarities.

"Oh don't look so scowl-y." The elder James girl stood up, addressing the best friends as she happily took her father's other side, prodding Haley's wrinkled nose playfully. "Lucas is a fiiiine looking boy; it's a compliment to both baby and man."

"Oh Tay, shut up." The young mother rolled he eyes at her sister who making blatant eye sex at her brother in law across the room. Lucas shifting uncomfortably before excusing himself. "See what ya do!"

"Oh he loves it, loved it since he was 14 and I caught him sneaking a peak at me in the shower when he was supposed to be doing homework with you."

"And we know how much you used to love 14 year old boys don't we, Taylor." JJ joined in on the sibling teasing as he finally took his own seat in Deb's decadently decorated living room.

"Must you really bring that up?" Haley growled. Practically the first thing he'd said to any of them but Lucas since he'd arrived and it was referencing their sister and her husband's past. One she'd really prefer her parents not pick up on even if most of her siblings knew by now.

"Yeah JJ, shut up." Taylor growled identically, as had always been the case with the two youngest James'. It was perfectly okay for her to rile Haley up, but she didn't like it much when the others did it. With a final icy stare in the boy's direction the well practiced, and signature of all the James girls' pout formed on her lips as she all but stomped over to Lydia and Jamie. "Now Mom, pleeeaassseee can I hold the baby!"

"Sorry Taylor, but Daddy's home now." Nathan spoke confidently, striding into the room and kissing the top of Haley's head before taking the child his mother in law offered up to him.

"But you see him all the time." Taylor whined, sulking once again to her father's side like the daddy's girl she had once been.

"And he's also Jamie's favourite." Haley said detangling herself from her dad, who would have admitted if asked that he felt a loss as she did, it had been a long time since he'd been able to hold two of his girls at once. "It's a good thing Mom handed him over when she did or you'd all witness just how much James he has him when he screams the house down with those healthy lungs. He's such a daddy's boy."

"And how is Daddy?" Lydia stood up from her seat and hugged both her son in law and grandson, having to move up on her tip toes to do so. "You do know it's the baby that's supposed to grow not you don't you? Are you taller?"

"No," Nathan laughed. "If only."

"If only? You've already got on a foot on her Nate, anymore and that little cutie's going to be the only one you have because it's going to be impossible for the two of you get it on."

"Now, Taylor, you must know height doesn't matter when you're lying down!"

"Mom!"

"Taylor!"

"Lydia!"

Haley, Jimmy's, and JJ's voices rang out simultaneous as Nathan shuffled the child in his arms uncomfortably. He'd never understand the openness his in-laws had about sex. Even back when he and Haley were dating Lydia had tried to offer him condoms and talk to him openly about the sex life he wasn't even having with her daughter back then. He didn't know if he made it better or worse that they were actually having sex when the comments were made now, the undisputable proof currently tugging on his nose.

"Now, didn't Haley say you were off picking up your grandparents Nate?" Jimmy spoke up, trying to steer the conversation away from his daughters' sex lives. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't aware that none of his children were virgins. Taylor seemed to have inherited her mother's 'sex is nothing to be embarrassed about' gene, and therefore didn't even attempt to make it a secret that she had...experience, but he chose to store that information back in the dark corners of his mind that also stored the knowledge he wasn't the number one guy in most of their lives anymore, and ironically it was Taylor's lack of settling down that comforted him with the knowledge that at least one of his little girls still held Daddy dearest. Unlike his youngest who was currently tucked into the side of the tall young man before him, smiling lovingly up at both him and the child in his arms. He'd settle for a well placed third there, or even fourth he was forced to muse as Lucas finally walked back into the room, catching Haley's eye who winked at him in a show of solidarity.

Sitting down on the window seat Nathan bounced the baby on his knee as Haley sat down next to him. Stroking her son's cheek and being rewarded with a gummy grin and an unintelligible word she liked to think had began as Mama in Jamie's tiny brain.

"I did, they wanted to go back to the hotel to settle in, they did say they were looking forward to meeting you all tomorrow. Hales, Grandma said she'd call you in the morning." He added on before he forgot. Memory was not his forte and neither wife nor Grandmother would be pleased if he didn't pass on that message.

"Well, we look forward to meeting them too. Haley's spoken nothing but praise of your Grandmother and I look forward to meeting her." Lydia smiled. "Now, my babies, I think it's time that Dad and I head over to Karen's. She's being nice enough to put us up for this trip and I'd actually like to have a conversation with my dear friend before all the travelling catches up on me. Lucas baby would you like a lift home?"

"No, I'm good thanks, I've got my car." Lydia had been referring to Lucas as one of her babies for as long as he could remember; he didn't bat an eyelid at the term of endearment. "Tell my Mom I won't be late."

"Will do. What about you? Taylor? JJ?"

"Yes please," Taylor jumped up first "Could you drop me into town? I told some friends I'd meet them. You wanna come?" She addressed her brother who Haley couldn't help but noticed jumped up quickly at the invitation. She wondered if she was being paranoid or if he didn't want to be around her family without a buffer of their shared one. "I'd ask the boring old married couple but I get the feeling I know the answer already, and you Lukey boy are more than welcome, if you think you can trust yourself around me."

"Taylor." Haley warned, at both being called boring, and constant hitting on Lucas. Although she'd take that over her hitting on Nathan. "He has a girlfriend."

"I know, I got the email of people it would be inappropriate for me to hook up with this weekend, Bub." Nathan laughed as Haley's cheeks flushed. She'd kept that one quiet.

"Let me get you guys a key." Handing their child over to his mother Nathan stood up and headed to the kitchen, and the envelope of containing the spare keys Haley had had cut in anticipation of their houseguests.

"Please don't come back too late okay?" Haley pleaded with her siblings, after her parents had kissed both her and her son goodbye and headed out to their R.V. "We've got a lot to do this weekend and I'd really appreciate it if you guys remembered there's a baby in this house."

"God, you even sound like a mother." JJ ran a hand threw his dark blonde hair and shook his head in a mixture it seemed of disgust and astonishment

"She is one, dumbass." Taylor took the baby from Haley's arms and waved him under his uncles nose before hugging him close and breathing in. "If you promise I can hold the snugly one all night I'll just stay in."

Smiling at the sight of her nephew cuddling up to his aunt's breast Haley was taken a back a little at how genuine her sister's offer seemed to be. He was such a trusting baby, never having met a person who didn't love him, and he didn't love back, it touched Haley so much to see it being her sibling he was cuddled up with this time instead of her husband's.

A horn honked on the drive as Nathan walked back in the room, trading a reluctant Taylor the baby for the key. "Go have your fun tonight Taylor, because we'll be hitting you up for babysitting the rest of your visit, I can promise you that."

"Take advantage of Mom's lying down advice?" Taylor wiggled her eyebrows as J.J and Lucas locked eyes and groaned.

"Brothers in the room." They spoke up simultaneously. J.J waving and ducking out of the room quickly, and abruptly not wanting to hear any further.

"I know you two are relatively new to the brother's thing, Luke, but most guys don't care when their brother's sex life is brought up."

"I wasn't referring to my connection to Nathan." The blonde man wrapped his arm around his sister in law and hugged her tight. "I was referring to my S.I.L."

"Yeah you were!" Haley grinned, looking up at Lucas before sticking her tongue out at Taylor whose smile faltered for a second as she watched the good natured ribbing that began between the trio before her. Lucas had always been in Haley's life, and Nathan and Jamie always would be, but knowing all this didn't stop the uneasiness she felt at being so disjointed from her baby sisters life, and the family they'd created for themselves.

"Right, well, alcohol and Daddy's novelty horn are calling my name. I promise I'll be early-ish, quiet, and even alone when I come back!"

"Uh, Tay," Haley said walking over to hug her sister goodbye. "Don't be alone."

"Reeaallly?" The older girl's eyebrows perked up. She'd been planning on being good for Haley's sake, but if she really didn't mind there were a couple of ex boyfriends she knew would be in attendance at this little shindig that was being thrown in honour of her return to Tree Hill.

"I mean," The younger sister drew out, tapping her sister's shoulder lightly and raising her eyes heavenward at Taylor's reaction. "Make sure JJ's with you."

"Oh, right, I forgot about him he's been so quiet." The pair walked into the foyer, and Taylor opened the front door signalling she'd be a couple more moments.

"You noticed it too?" Haley pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and sighed. "I was hoping I was being paranoid."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"No," She shook her head, smiling gratefully at her older sister, warmed by the look of concern the eyes that mirrored her own displayed. "I will, when the time's right. I just thought..."

She paused, trying to work out how to put what she was feeling into words " ....he hadn't even seen Jamie before today. I thought him coming was a good sign you know?"

"Oh, Hay, of course it's a good sign, but he's stubborn, he's always been stubborn. You're going to have to meet him more than half way on this one I think."

"I can hardly push Jamie back in!"

"...and on that lovely, disgusting note, I'm going to go. We'll talk more when I get home if you're up, or when you bring me my breakfast in bed in the morning if you're not."

"Uh, yeah, right." Haley scoffed, although she might stretch to a cup of coffee in bed if Taylor was lucky. Despite their ups and downs she really was thrilled her big sister was home. It would be even better when Quinn, Vivian, and Michael arrived. They hadn't all been together since Quinn got married two years previous. A two year period in which she'd married, recorded a record, toured, and come back home to have a baby in.

"And what are my boys doing?" Haley asked as she walked back into the living room having waved her family goodbye, plopping down on the sofa next to her husband and son.

"You okay, Hales?" Lucas ignored her question and stopped flicking through the many more channels than they had in their modest home that Deb's satellite dish afforded them, and took in the sag in his friend's tight shoulders, and the wrinkle that appeared between her eyes showing she was deep in thought.

"Yeah baby, are you okay?" Even Jamie seemed to show his concern as he reached his small hand out toward his mom.

Closing her eyes and laying her head back against the plush headrest of the sofa Haley breathed deeply before turning to look into her husband's concerned blue eyes. "I just feel like they couldn't get away fast enough."

"Your parents?" Lucas questioned, and she rolled her neck so she could look over at him without having to lift her head.

"Them, Tay....J.J....."

"Babe they're just tired from their trip, and Taylor could smell booze, and boys you really expect her to want to stay in with the boring married people."

"We're not boring married people." The young wife defended, "Do you think we're boring married people?"

"Of course not." Nathan laughed, adjusting them so both Haley and Jamie were laid against him, running a hand through her thick hair, rubbing at the worry lines on her forehead.

"Yea, less of the lumping me in with that thanks!"

"You're right. Being part of a boring married couple means I get laid. Closest thing you get is phone sex."

"I'm glad this day seems to be over because the topic of the day seems to be your sex life." Lucas cringed.

"Well, everyone is here to celebrate the product of that very active sex life." Nathan teased, drawing out the last four words to make his brother squirm. It really would never get old.

"Can we stop saying S-E-X in front of the B-A-B-Y!"

The brothers looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "Why spell baby, Hales?"

"Don't make fun of me." Smacking her husband on the chest Haley disentangled herself from his hold and took the afore spelled bundled of joy into her arms. "I know it's early for him but this b-a-b-y is falling asleep so I'm going to take him up."

"I'll come tuck him in too." Nathan said quickly. Eager to be part of his son's bedtime routine for the first time in what felt like forever.

The young couple made their way upstairs and bathed their son in a comfortable silence; the only words spoken being directed at the child as they focussed entirely on their son.

"He's really missed you." Haley spoke, as they stood above the crib, watching Jamie's chest rise and fall beneath his little blue blanket. "We've both missed you."

"I've missed you both too." Nathan hugged Haley's body to his, her back pressed tightly against his chest. Leaning down he kissed her sweatshirt covered shoulder before pushing at the neck to expose some skin for his lips to find.

"What are you doing?" Haley murmured, unable to bring herself to push him away. The feel of his lips on her skin had felt like a distant memory, the kisses hello they'd shared hours previously had only served to remind them both of what they'd missed and she never had gotten the chance to welcome him home.

"Showing you how much I've missed you." His lips barely left her skin as he answered her, taking her hand and pulling her away from the crib and out of the nursery into their own room across the hall.

He sat down on the bed and opened his knees for her to stand between, and she stood before him, allowing him run his hands up and down the soft material of her sweatshirt, moulding into her body before instructing her to hold up her arms as he rid her of it, greedily taking in the sight of her full breasts bouncing lightly in the small tight tank top she was wearing underneath. "God I've missed you."

"You do realise you directed that entirely to my breasts don't you?" She teased, and he cocked an eyebrow at her, that well known, knee weakening smirk gracing his handsome features.

"Who did you think I was talking to?"

"Very..." She pushed at his shoulders sending him lying back on their bed before she straddled his lap."...Funny."

"Who's joking?" He wrapped his around her waist before moving them both back so they were lying comfortably on the big bed. He brought his hands to her face, his fingers pushing her thick hair away from her face, holding it strongly as he kissed her, his tongue seeking and instantly granted access. "Why did I leave again?"

"Basketball, your dream, the way you plan to support our family... any of this ringing a bell."

"We'll live on income support and loan Jamie out as a child model if it means I get to spend a few hours every day in bed with you."

"A few hours eh?"

"Oh yes, a few, pleasurable, tortuous, wonderful hours, babe, I've got plans for you." His lips began their path of trying to cover every inch of newly exposed skin, squeezing her butt as he held their jean covered hips together.

"Lucas..."

"No," He laughed, "Nathan, or God, you seem quite fond of calling me that one too."

Laughing she pushed off him, hitting him solidly in the shoulder. "Lucas is downstairs."

"So? At home he's just down the hall and that doesn't stop you. Hell, you've let me get to third base while he's asleep in a chair across the room."

Blushing at the memory Haley held her hand across his mouth, as if trying to push the words back in scared somehow they' travelled down the hall and the impressive staircase and into her best friends ears. "You said we wouldn't mention that, and that's different."

"How?" He asked, muffled by her hand she sent him a disgusted look as she wiped her now spit covered hand on his t-shirt covered chest.

"He's home there, he's always going to be there. Here he's going to leave, he's going to want to say goodbye, and he's a guest."

"He's not a guest. He's family. Isn't that what you always used to say back when we had the apartment."

"That's true, but I wouldn't let you have sex with me with Lucas in the next room then either. Go downstairs and entertain your brother. I'll be down in a sec."

Cursing under his breath as Haley rolled off of him, pulling her sweatshirt back over her head as she walked in to the bathroom he sighed. He was never going to get that welcome home sex she'd teased him with he was beginning to be sure of it. At least she no longer looked on the verge of tears though, which had been his main intention when he'd joined her in putting their son to bed. Although not his only, he did always intend on making love with Haley whenever the opportunity would arise.

"So did she talk about J.J?" Lucas asked moments later, when Nathan had calmed himself down enough to come back downstairs, taking the remote from Lucas' hands hand ignoring the elder Scott's protests as he began channel surfing.

"Didn't mention him at all." Nathan replied punching the throw pillow beneath his head before lounging back. "It's obviously getting to her though."

"What we gonna do?"

"Well, you're going to make sure I don't hit him if he makes one more muttered comment, or she sends one more hurt look in his direction."

"On it." Nothing good would come of Nathan hitting his brother in law, and making sure his brother didn't would help stop Lucas being overcome with the urge to himself. Haley used to worship J.J and as far as he could remember when they were growing up it had gone both ways. It appeared though that J.J couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Haley was no longer the 10 year old who thought the sun rose and set with him. Which Lucas could kind of relate to, there having been a time when had thought Nathan was far from what Haley needed, but where as he had, had the luxury of watching Haley and Nathan's love develop, and therefore realise that his brother was good for her, and how good they were for each other, J.J hadn't. He'd met Nathan a handful of times, and then heard the young man had married and knocked up his sister. Lucas had to admit that he might be able to see, (in a small, tiny, not going to affect his desire to protect Haley's feelings way,) where the older boy might be coming from.

"Are you picking Peyton up tomorrow?"

"No, her dad wants to pick her up, but she's promised to call me as soon as she gets home."

"You're pathetic." Nathan laughed, teasing at the way his brothers eye lit him at the thought of his girlfriend's home coming.

"Shut up. You see Haley everyday and you still act like an abandoned pup if she has a late class and you don't see her all day. You're pathetic."

"You're both pathetic." Haley piped up walking into the room and draping herself over her husband's stretched out body. "But I love you anyway, now hand me the remote because Friday nights are my turn to choose!"


End file.
